


For Now

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Falling In Love, Jack Feels, Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Poor Jack, bitty is on a date, bitty loves jack, but only because feelings what are they?, shitty is our hero, shitty saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Jack spies on Bitty's date which is ending at the front door of the haus; Shitty notices.  Hilarity and feelings ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

He felt like a total creep. He knew he was being a creep. And yet he couldn’t stop himself. _Crisse_. Jack stood at his window, peering out toward the front of the haus between his slightly parted curtains. Ever since Bittle left for his date earlier that evening, Jack stayed close to his window. Why was he doing this? To himself? To Bittle? 

And so, Jack Laurent Zimmermann found himself being a creepy creepster as he watched Bitty say goodnight to his date. He stood at the front of the haus with that swim team kid -- the one with a huge ass head. They had walked up to the haus holding hands for fuck’s sake.

“I had a really fun night tonight,” the big headed kid said as he stood in front of Bittle and leaned in to put his stupid fingers on his sleeve.

“Me too,” Bitty replied as he placed his hand on BHK’s wrist. 

Jack rolled his eyes, as BHK leaned in to kiss Bitty on the cheek.

“Do you want to come in for a bit?” Bitty asked.

“Are your roommates okay with...you know?”

“What? Oh, they’re fine. Sweet as pie.”

“What are you looking at, brah?”

Jack jumped, and saw Shitty standing behind him with a giant bag of M&Ms in his hand.

“Damn it, Shitty! Way to sneak up on a guy.”

Shitty nodded and got closer, “So. What. Are. You. Looking. At?” 

Shitty leaned toward the window and saw Bitty outside with his gentleman caller. He grinned like a motherfucker and then looked back at Jack and said, “Stargazing?”

“Uh...sure.”

“Let’s hope there isn’t a meteor shower.”

“Meteor shower?”

Shitty launched an M&M out the window as he asked, “What’s with that dude’s noggin?”

“It’s kind of big, eh?”

“'Chyeah! He’s that swim team dude, right?”

Jack nodded.

“Must need that big ass head to stay afloat,” Shitty said as he threw another M&M. It bounced off Bitty’s head.

“What the?” Bitty yelped. Bitty looked up and around, as Jack and Shitty ducked.

“Fuck! You think he saw us?” Shitty said, choking back laughter.

Jack shrugged, turning all sorts of shades of red.

“What was that?” BHK asked.

“No idea,” Bitty said still looking toward the house.

“Now, where were we?” BHK said leaning in closer to kiss Bitty.

Bitty instantly ran his fingers through BHK’s hair, and Jack felt his heart clench as he and Shitty watched them kiss. Without thinking, Jack grabbed a huge fistful of M&Ms and lobbed them at them.

“Dude!” Shitty exclaimed, eyes wide and full of mirth.

“Good lord!” Bitty yelled out. 

He looked at BHK and smiled sweetly, “Would you excuse me for a moment?” and then marched into the haus.

Shitty and Jack looked at one another. 

“Shit!” they exclaimed in unison.

Bitty walked in, slamming the door, which caused the gang in the living room to stop playing Mario Kart and look up.

“Who the hell did that?!” Bitty yelled.

“Did what?” Ransom asked.

“Y’all know darn well what I’m talking about.”

“Sorry, Bitty. Actually we don’t,” Chowder said sincerely.

“Jack, can I ask you something?” Shitty whispered from inside Jack’s closet.

“Yeah…”

“Why do you care what Bitty is doing outside, brah?”

Shitty heard Jack’s breathing come to a halt.

“I...don’t. I was...just…”

Shitty looked at Jack, a sliver of light reflected on his eyes. And in that moment, Shitty saw something in them he had never seen before. There in the eyes of Jack Zimmermann lay uncertainty, and -- well, would you look at that. Could that be what Shitty thought it was? Shitty felt as though his little heart would burst. Holy fucking shit. Had his little hockey robot finally learned to love?

Bitty burst into Jack’s room, “Shitty? Jack? I know you two are in here! If you ever want any more pie again in this lifetime, you better show your faces, so help me lord.”

Shitty kicked open the closet door, “Don’t even joke about that shit, Bits.”

Jack groaned, mortified, as he saw Bitty standing before them with hands on hips. 

“What is your problem?” he demanded, looking straight at Jack and ignoring Shitty. Anger flashed across his face.

“I…” Jack stammered.

Bitty looked at him with raised eyebrow, waiting.

“I…”

“Sorry, Bits!” Shitty jumped in. “I thought it would be funny to christen your dude on his first visit to the haus. Jack tried to stop me, but you know me.”

Bitty looked at Jack for a moment longer, waiting--- hoping --- maybe he would say something. Anything.

Jack broke the eye contact and remained in the closet.

“Very funny, Shitty,” Bitty said softly and he walked out of the room, turning back to look at Jack once more.

When they heard the front door close, Shitty ran his hands through his hair and exhaled. He walked over and offered Jack a hand, pulling him up and out of the closet.

“So,” he said looking at Jack who refused to look him in the eye.

“Yeah?” he said to the floor.

“You okay, man?”

Jack swallowed, then looked up at Shitty, “What do you mean?”

So, that’s how it would be then. Shitty knew when to push and when not to, and right now he could see that Jack barely knew how to process any of this. So be it. For now…

“I meant, we almost got cut off from pie -- for life. Living on the edge, and dragging my ass down with you. You beautiful Canadian bastard!”

Jack smiled, a small thing.

Shitty ruffled Jack’s hair. “Don’t do that shit, man. I don’t know if I could live without Bitty’s pie. A lifetime pie ban is a serious threat.” 

He began walking out of Jack’s room.

“Thanks, Shitty,” Jack said softly.

Shitty flashed him a peace sign and went downstairs. So be it. For now…

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over [at the Tumblrereres](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
